First Words
by JitterbugCG
Summary: Oneshot. Longshot's first words to Smellerbee


Smellerbee:10

Longshot: 12

Smellerbee was very annoyed. Smellerbee was very, very annoyed. Longshot glanced over at her wryly. She was pacing in anger and frustration.

"I don't understand why we're being sent out on this stupid mission in the first place," she growled fiercely. They're mission for the day was to guard a _pathway _to make sure no Fire Nation soldiers used it to travel through _their_ woods. Apparently, Jet had heard some report that a squadron of Fire Nation Soldiers were coming to relieve those stationed at the town. And so he had sent his "two best fighters" to go and make sure that didn't happen. "This is ridiculous! Who told Jet that soldiers were coming through here? I bet it was Sneers. He's always trying to kiss up to Jet and get me out of the way. Stupid Sneers."

Longshot sat calmly at the base of a nearby tree, idly plucking at the grass.

"And you know what he said to me before we left?" Smellerbee was gesticulating wildly. "He was like 'hope you two have fun' and he make this little kissy face! Can you believe that!" There was a pause. Smellerbee blushed a little, but she hoped Longshot didn't notice. He did, but he decided that no matter how he reacted it would end badly, so he kept his face impassively clam.

"But it's okay," she continued in an effort to cover the awkward pause. "I got covered his bed in blasting jelly and I gave the Duke half of my breakfast to set it off for me. Sneers'll never know what hit him." She laughed. Longshot continued to remain impassive. "What? You don't think that's funny?" Longshot had been with the Freedom Fighters for about a year now, but Smellerbee still didn't totally understand him. She never even hear him talk. Not once.

"I think we should just go back," she announced after a moment. "No one is coming through here." She placed her hand on a nearby tree then quickly withdrew it in disgust. "Blehhh! What is that?" she cried. "It feels like blasting jelly." Longshot gave her another wry smile and chuckled, then stood up and walked over to her. He gently tapped the tree with his bow. Smellerbee looked closely to see the congealed goo on the bark.

"Oh, sap," she said quietly. Longshot could tell he'd ruffled her feathers when he laughed at her outburst. She moved to wipe it on her pants, but Longshot stopped her by grabbing her gently by the shoulders and turning her around. About fifteen feet into the forest there was a little brook. Longshot gave her a gentle push towards it. She gave him a decidedly evil look, but went ahead an walked over to wash her hands. Longshot shook his head with a little grin and returned to his place at the base of the tree.

From where he was sitting he could see her, washing her hands, and muttering to herself. No doubt planning her revenge on him. No one told Smellerbee what to do and got away with it.

Suddenly, there was a shifting in the underbrush not too far from Smellerbee. Longshot saw the sun glint off an all-to-familiar helmet of red and black. He could see there was three of them, and they were coming fast. He jumped to his feet and readied his bow. But his eyes were on Smellerbee. She still hadn't seen them. She was too preoccupied muttering to herself and washing her hands.

"Smellerbee! Look out!" the words left his mouth before he even had a chance to think. She whipped around. The moment she saw the soldiers she had her knives ready in her hand. One lunged at her, but she was faster. She side-stepped nimbly out of the way.

Longshot had a sinking feeling in his stomach. They were easily outmatched. Three trained soldiers against two kids? But they had to fight, there wasn't much of a choice now. The soldier fighting Smellerbee raised his sword for a heavy blow. Longshot took careful aim and fired.

"Hey! That one was mine," Smellerbee shouted as the soldier found himself pinned to a nearby tree by three well-aimed arrows. The other two soldiers were advancing on her quickly from opposite sides of a large tree. Smellerbee positioned herself right in between them, where they both could see her but not each other. The blow swung at the same time and she ducked. There was a loud clang as they fell to the ground, having knocked each other out. Smellerbee stood up and laughed. Longshot lowered his bow and walked over to her.

Smellerbee looked around at the soldiers – one pinned, two knocked out.

"I think we've done enough for today, Longshot," she said. "Let's go home." Longshot whole-heartedly agreed.

"Jet's gonna be so proud of us," she said with a smile. They began their walk back to their tree-top home in silence.

"You know, Longshot," she mused after awhile. "Those were the first words I ever heard you say."

_You needed help._ Smellerbee found that she understood as if he had said it out loud. She lapsed into a thoughtful silence. Longshot smiled to himself.

Suddenly, the right side of his face exploded in pain as Smellerbee's fist connect with his jaw.

"_That_ is for trying to tell me what to do earlier," she said with a cheeky grin. Longshot rubbed his cheek in quiet chagrin, thinking he probably should have seen that coming.

A/N: Aww how I love Longshot and Smellerbee. Please review!!!!!


End file.
